


Make your own luck by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: What happens when Bodie's lucky streak runs out.





	Make your own luck by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge 13 - Theme "Superstition".

What started off as a quiet day in records, ended up with more action than they had seen in weeks, but fortunately with the arrest of several much sought drug dealers. Amazingly, Cowley was so happy with the results that he let them go at a reasonable time, with strict instructions to have their reports in first thing the next morning.

As they settled in at the pub with their lagers, waiting for the rest of the mob to join them, Bodie turned abruptly to his partner, “Doyle, are you superstitious?”

“No, why do you ask?” came the indifferent reply.

 “I was thinking about today,” Bodie continued in reflection. “We should have had a ton of bad luck and it didn't happen.” 

“What do you mean?” Doyle looked at him curiously.

“Well, its Friday the 13th and don't get me started on everything that could mean. Then, on top of that, I had a black cat walk across my path outside your place, I ran under several ladders at that construction site, I broke that mirror when I shot the dealer and his girlfriend throwing a salt shaker at me, amongst other things, is not exactly good luck either.”

“So?” came his partner's questioning response.

“So, if this is all bad luck, then how come we are sitting here at the pub, at a reasonable hour and with Cowley's blessing, with the bad guys dealt with, one way or another and with no holes in either one of us?” 

Doyle smiled, “Easy,” he said “you had your good luck charm with you.” Bodie looked at him with a puzzled expression. “As good as a rabbit foot I am,” Doyle continued, “guaranteed to foil all bad luck and keep your back safe.”  Bodie couldn't help the small smile that lit his face.

Just then Anson, Jax, Murphy, McCabe and Lucas walked in, heading to join them, also looking to celebrate a successful day's work. “Whose shout is it?,” Anson asked his fellow agents, as they approached, “Bodie's” came the unanimous reply.  Doyle snickered from behind his lager. Bodie turned to glare at him as he rose to take care of the numerous orders that were being flung at him, as their mates joined them.

He leaned over to his partner and hissed in his ear “What happened to the luck mate?”

Doyle turned to reply, “Even a rabbit foot is only so big mate and you've used up more than your share today.”  As his partner turned away with a scowl, Doyle grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “A pure malt might just help to restock said rabbit's foot,” he whispered with a smile and something more shining from his eyes, “and you might just find that when we get home, you'll get very lucky.”

Bodie straightened with a smug grin on his face. That sort of luck he could happily manage.


End file.
